The present invention relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to power systems that reset or recycle power within the power system.
Conventional power systems generally include a main switch that enables an available voltage to be applied to a power system and controlling circuitry that receives commands from an external source to shut off or reset power to the system. In response to a received reset or recycle command, the controlling circuitry may turn the main switch to an off state. While the main switch is turned off, the controlling circuitry must rely on power from another source in order to switch the main switch back on. Providing additional power sources for controlling circuitry during reset periods adds to the cost and complexity of power systems.